My world with you
by sam-coline
Summary: A series of drabbles  with Tyhil.Chapter 4:Blackmail is up!R
1. Chapter 1:Favorite

I'm starting out with a series of drabbles surrounding the blade breakers and my favorite couple. Can't help myself! I'm so in love…. With Tyhil that is .Anyways I'm also including other couples! I'm just trying out with different types of writing style, I love experimenting! XD

* * *

Ayushi: Thank you so much for review to _Floods of love. XXX Lots of hugs and kisses XXXX_

Artemis of Luna: I'm so glad that you liked 50 words of life. Glad to know that it inspired to write a fic. Can't wait for it!

* * *

These drabbles may vary from short to a bit longer. Hope all the readers like it!

Title: Favorite

Characters: Tyson and Hilary

* * *

The navy haired student adjusted his baseball cap and took a seat on one of the desks of the classroom. Once he found himself comfortable, he nodded his head signaling the person in front of him to continue.

"Tyson, this year you know that our school has completed 25 years, so we want to make this year's school magazine 'The best'!", spoke a very nervous Tia.

Tia was the school's magazine reporter who was also one of Hilary's good friends apart from the blade breakers.

"Yeah. So want do you want me to do?" he asked lazily.

"Uh. Nothing! We just wanted to make this magazine as interesting as possible, and we thought to include your interview. If that's ok with you? "

"Hmm….go on!"

Smiling Tia continued with some questions that the world champ replied without much interest. It was quite odd that Tyson was not enthusiastic about giving an interview. He just loved it when he was showered with attention infamous for his cocky image.

He was filled with envy at the sight in front of him, as the object of his affection was surrounded by a group of his fellow male classmates who showered her with attention. And to top all of it, she was enjoying it; happily chatting and giggling at their stupid jokes.

Pulling down at the cap on his head wanting to block the view in front of him. But his attention soon darted back on the person front of him at her question who in turn stared back at him innocently.

"So who is your favorite girl?"

"Kyaa! What sort of question is that?"

"Uhh…I mean which girl you like. Or the type of girl you like…your fan girls would like to know won't they! And our magazine may get a good response …..That's all! ", Tia explained nervously as she fidgeted with the pen in her hand.

"Oh."

Tia was damn sure that she saw his eyes flicker towards a certain young brunette for a second. She slowly turned her gaze at the sight that grabbed his attention. Hilary giggled as one of the guys in the group tried to flirt with her, she gently placed her fingers on the guy's arm slightly pushing him away in a playful manner. FINAL SNAP.

Thump.

Tia slightly gasped in surprise as the world champ abruptly got off the desk and headed towards the group in marvelous speed.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late for practice. Lets leave before Kai makes me do extra laps for being late." he said as he grabbed a surprised Hilary by her wrist a bit forcefully. He grabbed their respective bags and dragged the shocked girl along with him out of the classroom.

Shaking her head to gain back her senses, Tia wickedly smiled as her plan hit the right note. 'Hilary, you can thank me later! ', whispering softly to herself she closed her notepad.

"Yo! I have got the interview done. This magazine is going to be a HIT!"

* * *

I know this drabble is not that short. It's more like oneshot! Couldn't help but go on writing! So the hero of this Chapter turned out to be Tia! Cheers! CYA guys till I come out with another chapter. Please do suggest some themes that I can work on!

DON'T FORGET TO CLICK ON THE TINY BUTTON ON THE RIGHT THAT SAYS '**REVIEW**'. Xxxx Love xxxx


	2. Chapter 2:Unknown

Characters:Tyson and Hilary

Title:Unknown

* * *

Nowadays, I feel lonely no more…...I always feel someone with me

The habit of feeling you around me…...has become more of a need

This innocence of the heart …...is giving me pleasant trouble

Listen to me…...hear me, just this once

It's what my heart says…...and that's all I know

That, _I am in love I am in love_

You tell me! Why do I feel this way?

I see you in-the little dew drops…..whenever I close my eyes

In all possible direction that I see ….…...it's just YOU and only YOU!

You are city (centre) of my heart...…you are good news (pleasant) to me

You are the reason for my calm smiles…...you fill in for all the shortcomings in my life

You belong to me…...you are _mine…...I don't need to know more_

Coz all I need to know is that…_I am in love, I am in love._

You tell me! Why do I feel this way?

I feel like a walk on clouds...…fall at each step I take but pick myself up each time.

I wish…...I dream…...….I am afraid to lose you!

I feel restless …..haven't slept for nights…Feel like a lost wanderer….

I'm a lil' crazy…...somewhat crazy…...

What will my h...eart do ...….without you?

All I know is that, I'm_ in love I'm in love!_

* * *

Slowly putting his pen down, Tyson attached the note to a neatly wrapped present and slid it under his bed in a place where no one would find it.

Meanwhile, Daichi entering the room yelling loud enough even for the entire neighborhood to hear him.

"HEY! What are you doing here? Let's have a Match!" challenging the teen sitting in front of him.

"GO AWAY MONKEYBOY! I have better work to do than waste my time on you."

Standing up the older boy left the room with the younger lad bothering even more than before.

* * *

Hilary held the little wrapped up box in her hand staring at it for a long time. Reading the note a dark red blush appeared on her face up to her neck.

"Who co-c-ould ha-ve left this he-re?", she murmured to herself nervously.

The plucked out the other note attached with it which read:

_To Hilary_

_Happy Valentine's Day._

_-Mr. Unknown_

Reading this caused to nearly faint, fighting the blush on her face, she carefully unwrapped the gift revealing a shiny object. Picking it up, she realized that it was a Beyblade.

'Who gives a girl, a Beyblade as a valentine's day gift?' she thought getting a bit irritated her secret valentine. 'But it's kind of cute. I mentioned some days back that I wanted a Beyblade; he must have caught it from there. But I didn't want it as a valentine gift, For God sake! .IDIOT'

Suddenly something struck her; she grabbed the two notes and compared the handwriting, it was the same and seemed quite familiar. She could make out that attempts were made to write it differently but it still seemed familiar. Suddenly she recognized the handwriting.

'_Oh no. This can't be happening .How –what-why-…'_

_THUMP_

"GUYS!COME HERE HILARY HAS SUDDENLY FAINTED. ", Kenny called out to everyone.

* * *

HEHE….I know it's a bit too early for Valentine's Day. But I won't have the time to upload the fic thanks to my very long examinations. It's my tribute to Tyhil for Valentine's Day.

As for the song I have not written it, it's just a translation of one of my favorite HINDI song. Hope you like it!

One more thing,

Why are any of you reviewing? Don't you like the fics? At least let me know what has gone wrong.

Flames are welcome. PLZ PLZ do review.


	3. Chapter 3:Books

Characters:Tyson Hilary

Title:Books

* * *

'DAMN!' , he silently cursed to himself repenting to his stupidity. '_I knew it was a stupid idea! Stupid…. Stupid book.' _

Tyson hopelessly walked down the pavement,wanting to hide himself in some shell where no one would find him. Ever since _that_ day or perhaps just yesterday, he couldn't keep his mind since yesterday,he felt guilty and plain stupid. He expected her to be overjoyed or confused or angry or rather not react at all; but out of all of that she had to faint.!Was something wrong with his luck or was it is just him,that things never planned out the way he wanted it.

* * *

It was just a few days ago,everyone in school were going crazy over the hyped Valentine's Day chaos. Lord knows why the thought just kept popping into his head on his way home; Kenny nor Hilary were around him to accompany him since they had some work at school. Suddenly he stopped on his tracks in front of a book store. With the intention of picking up some copies of his favorite comics, he entered the store casually, nothing bothering him anymore.

Scanning through the comic section, he picked up some copies and move forward through the other sections; when suddenly a particular book caught his attention and he picked it up reading the title.

_**How to impress a girl on Valentine's Day?**_

Eyeing the book for a while he put it back into its previous position but something compelled him right away, so he grabbed the book and went to counter placing the book along with his other comics. Thanking the lords that the man at the counter didn't bother to question him about the book, he payed for his purchases and fled outside the store hastily pushing the book into his bag along with the comics.

* * *

Later that evening, Tyson entered his room silently making sure no one noticed his action and latched the door of his room. Nicely and patiently removing the secretive object from his bag,he tore it out of its plastic cover.

Flipping through pages of the book; he gulped inwardly hesitant about his stupid actions. He opened the first page and read the contents that were written in a livid and interesting manner.

1# _Wondering what to give your girl this day? Well, flashback to the time when she keeps insisting of a certain thing that she desperately wants. Now that you know what to do, Best of luck! (That explains the Beyblade.)_

2# _Girls love mysteries especially with a twist of romance in it. So you can try giving her gifts secretly in the form of her secret admirer; if you don't have the balls to confess at her face. She'll surely wonder in fascination about her mysterious lover and it may work in your favor. _

Silently he opened the next page which read so:

_3# every girl is a diehard romantic even if she denies it. She craves for romance and added with poetry, it's like icing on the cake. So try writing a poem to her maybe she'll fall for you in an instant seeing your poetic side._

He sighed deeply after closing the book; this was even harder than he thought.

* * *

Here as he was making his way home; he hung his head shamefully, crying that if someone learnt about this-it would shatter his preciuos ego into pieces. Slowly entering inside, he saw that all his team mates were lost in their own busy world to notice his entry as he went inside the dojo. Horror struck him as he saw Hilary sitting silently at the kitchen table but still not noticing him at all.

But the scene seemed unusual to him; wondering what she was doing he moved closer towards her.

His eyes widened as he realized that she was staring at 'his' note dreamingly with a blush on her face and her other hand caressing the gifted blade softly. The scene in front from him conveyed that the book indeed worked; contrary to yesterday's disasterous scenes. Smiling softly, a soft smear of pink graced his cheeks; he quickly pulled his cap down enough so that it covered his facial expression and left the room.

So the book isn't that stupid as he thought!

* * *

Hey there guys!Hope you like you do then REVIEW!

These drabbles occur in sequence if you would like to know !Love


	4. Chapter 4:Blackmail

Characters: Tyson, Kai, minor Hilary

Title: Blackmail

* * *

FLASHBACK

_Here as he was making his way home; he hung his head shamefully, crying that if someone learnt about this-it would shatter his precious ego into pieces. Slowly entering inside, he saw that all his team mates were lost in their own busy world to notice his entry as he went inside the dojo. Horror struck him as he saw Hilary sitting silently at the kitchen table but still not noticing him at all._

_But the scene seemed unusual to him; wondering what she was doing he moved closer towards her._

_His eyes widened as he realized that she was staring at 'his' note dreamingly with a blush on her face and her other hand caressing the gifted blade softly. The scene in front from him conveyed that the book indeed worked; contrary to yesterday's disastrous scenes. Smiling softly, a soft smear of pink graced his cheeks; he quickly pulled his cap down enough so that it covered his facial expression and left the room._

_So the book isn't that stupid as he thought!_

* * *

Groggily opening his eyes, Tyson moved his folded arm away from his face that he used as a shield from the sunlight while he slept. Propping himself in a sitting position, he sat up with the palm of his hands resting flat on the ground; balancing his weight. Rubbing the sleep away from his eyes he scanned his surrounding trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep.

Realizing that he was in the backyard of the dojo, he let out a long yawn and moved slowly with laziness still prevailing in his body. After hardcore training in the morning and mid afternoon, all of the blade breakers were totally worn out. Slight pain shot on his shoulders as he tried to move his right arm; Tyson didn't know whether he should blame the training and KAI for the pain or his awkward sleeping position. Not that he would blame himself, so obviously the blame would go to the team captain.

* * *

Mr. Sourpuss had seemed pretty pissed off in the morning; Tyson being the main reason for his foul mood. But anyways the real question was 'when was the captain ever in a good mood?' Somehow the irritated look on Kai's face always amused him.

This time no one could blame Tyson for not being there in the morning, could they? He also has things to worry about! Beyblade, Dragoon, Food …..What would the world do if all the food got over…it was definitely a serious issue! And then there were his fans who love him, admire him; he was their idol! What would they do without him? And there was his newly forming love life; he couldn't let that go could he? Not that he would admit of worrying about _that _matter.

Conclusion. He has serious problems to deal with! He needed time alone to ponder and sort out his problems like any mature person would! (TRUTH-HE WAS HIDING! hehehe)

Assuring himself that much, he stood up turning to enter the dojo and go to his room to complete his well deserved sleep. He grinned remembering the earlier episode involving his beloved and then Kai.

It annoyed the hell out of the captain that even after the strong bashing and painful torture to the navy haired teenager at the training, it didn't faze him at all. All along the training, he had a stupid grin plastered on his face; no matter what the captain said or did.(AWW! The power of love!)Thereon after that, Kai was determined to crack the mystery surrounding his annoying teammate. Tyson could sense that from the determined look on his captain's face which scared the shit out of him.

* * *

Shrugging the thought away, he pushed open the door of his room; but the scene that welcomed him was far from pleasant for him. There was Kai standing near the edge of his bed with _**that**_ book in his hand. The dual haired teen was intently reading the book, his brows arched as he read each page with interest. He gulped in fear, taking a deep breath preparing himself for the end of his precious reputation. At the moment, Tyson felt as if he was robbed completely of everything feeling naked and exposed.

"K-K-a-i, wh-at ar-e y-ou doin he-re?" he asked stuttering at almost all the words that spilled from his mouth.

Violet eyes flickered away from the book and moved upward to look at the teen in front of ..Three. A sly grin spread across Kai's face as the now pale champ stared blankly back at him. Slowly, the captain took a few steps forward halting when he was close enough to Tyson. He held the book up in front of Tyson's face, the smirk not leaving his face for even a second. Abruptly, Tyson snatched the book away from his hand yanking it behind him and facing his captain with an annoyed and embarrassed expression.

"KAI, what are you doing in my room?" he yelled demanding an answer.

_Hn_. The only answer he got back as the older teen crossed his arms over his chest returning to his usual stance.

"KAI WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AND MESSING WITH MY THINGS?"

"That yours? hn.",he questioned in cold manner.

" "

" "

A few moments passed with the two teammates standing in silence with either of them not uttering a single word.

Suddenly, the silence was broken when the older teen snickered not being able to hold himself together. Tyson stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him. Are Pigs are flying? Has the world come to an end? Kai was laughing! Yes his friends have seen him smile sometimes, grin yes, but not laugh!

However, nothing lasts for long; the older teen pulled himself together returning the blank expression on his face as if nothing happened at all?

Regaining his thoughts, Tyson decided that he had to do something before he lost all the pride he had.

"What do you want Kai?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want to keep your mouth shut?"

" "

Tyson sighed in defeat not receiving an answer. He looked towards the exit of the room as the captain starting moving towards the door. Did Kai just let it go? He doesn't speak much but he wouldn't miss a chance to embarrass Tyson! Finally the champ got an answer to all his questions.

"Training. EVERYDAY morning at 6.00.", Kai spoke standing at the entrance of the room his back still facing Tyson.

"WHAT! Are you crazy Kai? How do you expect me to wake up that early?"

"That's not my problem. Either this or the whole world knows."

"IT'S PURE BLACKMAILING!"

_Hn_.

Tyson stood dumfounded as Kai left the room but was revived back as Kai returned back leaning against the door.

"What now?" Tyson questioned getting irritated.

"Did it work?"

"Hmm?" Tyson asked confused.

"Did the book work?"

"….yeah sort of." he replied still confused but more embarrassed at the question. He looked at the older teen with a puzzled look as Kai snatched the book from his hand leaving the room once again.

'_What the hell just happened? That stupid book is just a pain. Dammit…training everyday at 6. God why? Don't you pity an innocent thing like me_?' he groaned falling on his bed.

'_But what the hell was with Kai's embarrassing questions and how the hell did he know that I used the tricks. Did he know that I was the one who was Hilary's secret admirer? Anyways after seeing the book and my reaction anyone would figure that out…well maybe not Daichi…he is way too dense…..and Kai's smarter ….my luck…wait but why did Kai take my book?_'

* * *

Next morning

RINGGGGGGGGG

Tyson got up with a start as the loud noise of his alarm screeched in his ears.

"Get up. Lazy ass. Want you at the park in five minutes. Don't be late or else you'll have to run 20 more laps." ordering the Dual haired teen walked off.

Pushing off the covers of the bed, Tyson immediately got dressed and ran out of his room following his captain cursing his way to the park.

'Stupid …..Stupid book!'

* * *

R&R.


End file.
